Βούληση
Βούλησις will thumb|300px| [[Θέληση βούληση ]] thumb|300px| Οι εμπνευστές του [[Θεώρημα Ελεύθερης Βούλησης|Θεωρήματος Ελεύθερης Βούλησης John Conway (δεξιά) και Simon Kochen (αριστερά) ]] thumb|300px| [[Βούληση Επικούρεια Θέαση ]] thumb|300px| [[Βούληση Στωική Θέαση ]] - Μία Νοητική Λειτουργία Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βούληση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βουλή". Περιγραφή Βούληση καλείται η ικανότητα του ατόμου να θέτει σκοπούς /στόχους και να αποφασίζει να τους πραγματοποιεί. Ισχυρή βούληση παρέχει στα άτομα μεγάλες δυνατότητες να επιτύχουν σπουδαία πράγματα και να υπερπηδήσουν εμπόδια που θέτει το περιβάλλον, αλλά και η κληρονομικότητα (Δημοσθένης). Σύμφωνα με μια άποψη υπάρχει σε μεγάλο βαθμό ταύτιση της βούλησης με τα κίνητρα, που αποτελούν εσωτερικές παρορμήσεις. Ωστόσο αυτή η περιγραφή της βούλησης ως εσωτερικής παρόρμησης έρχεται κατά μία έννοια σε αντίθεση με την άποψη κάποιων φιλοσόφων, που θεωρούν ότι η βούληση είναι η ικανότητα του ατόμου να πείσει τον εαυτό του με βάση τη λογική για την αναγκαιότητα ή την ωφέλεια να πράξει το Α ή να πράξει το Β. Εναπόκειται τότε στο άτομο να την καθορίζει και διαφέρει εντελώς από την αυθόρμητη επιθυμία, ορμή ή παρόρμηση, είτε αυτή είναι «εσωτερική» είτε «εξωτερική». Για παράδειγμα, ο Καντ ταυτίζει τη βούληση, όταν αυτή είναι βούληση για πραγματοποίηση ηθικής πράξης, με τον καθαρό πρακτικό Λόγο (όπως τον ονομάζει). Ακριβέστερα, θέτει ως όρο καθορισμού της βούλησης, ή τέλος πάντων της υπερβατικής έννοιας της βούλησης όπως την εννοεί ο Καντ, τον πρακτικό Λόγο, την καθαρή από κάθε εμπειρικό στοιχείο αιτιολόγηση των πράξεων, τα πέρα από κάθε εμπειρικό στοιχείο κριτήρια καθορισμού των πράξεων. H έννοια της βούλησης είναι κεντρική στην Ηθική Φιλοσοφία και παρουσιάζει προβλήματα που θεωρούνται από πολλούς ότι παραμένουν άλυτα. Ένα από αυτά είναι η διαφωνία που υπάρχει μεταξύ των φιλοσόφων σχετικά με τη φύση της θέλησης ή βούλησης και αν αυτή μπορεί να είναι ελεύθερη, το περιβόητο πρόβλημα της ελεύθερης θέλησης. Το πρόβλημα αυτό είναι σημαντικό, μεταξύ άλλων, διότι μπορεί να ισχυρισθεί κανείς ότι μόνο αν υπάρχει ελεύθερη θέληση μπορεί το άτομο να θεωρείται υπεύθυνο για τις πράξεις του, και άρα τελικά μόνο τότε έχει νόημα η ίδια η έννοια της ηθικότητας. Δίνεται το παράδειγμα του σαρκοφάγου ζώου που φονεύει το θήραμα του ακολουθώντας τα ένστικτα του, όντας «προγραμματισμένο» έτσι από τη φύση του και χωρίς, βέβαια, ελεύθερη επιλογή. Επίσης, μια ευρύτερη (αν και ταυτόχρονα ασαφής) έννοια της βούλησης: η βούληση του Θεού, η βούληση του ανώτατου άρχοντα, η βούληση του λαού κ.ο.κ., έχει κεντρική θέση σε συγκεκριμένη κλασσική εκδοχή της πολιτικής φιλοσοφίας, σύμφωνα με την οποία δεν μπορεί να υπάρξουν καταφατικές δηλώσεις σχετικά με το τι πρέπει να είναι το Δίκαιο, αλλά πάντα αυτό ανάγεται σε μια κυρίαρχη βούληση. Το κύκλωμα του εγκεφάλου Η βούληση συνδέεται άμεσα με την ικανότητα να είναι κανείς αποφασιστικός στους σκοπούς που θέτει. Η λογική η οποία εδρεύει στο νεοφλοιό μπορεί να δώσει, «άχρωμα», μόνο τις εναλλακτικές επιλογές για ένα στόχο ή ένα επόμενο βήμα. Η αποφασιστικότητα αναδύεται από τα συναισθηματικά κέντρα του εγκεφάλου (κυρίως την αμυγδαλή, μέρος του «πρωτόγονου» εγκεφάλου), τα οποία είναι υπεύθυνα για τα ένστικτα και παίζουν τον καίριο ρόλο στις αποφάσεις (φόβος, θυμός - πάλη /φυγή). Πρακτικά το συναίσθημα κάνει τις επιλογές και λαμβάνει τις αποφάσεις σε όσα προτείνει η Λογική. Η απώλεια της συνδεσιμότητας του Συναισθήματος με τη Λογική προκαλεί την απώλεια κάθε αίσθησης προτεραιότητας και αποδεικνύεται καταστροφική γιατί το άτομο γίνεται άβουλο. Οι αποφάσεις λαμβάνονται συνήθως ως 6 αλλά και μέχρι 10 δευτερόλεπτα πριν συνειδητοποιηθούν, όπως προκύπτει από πειράματα που παρατηρούν τη δραστηριότητα στον κινητικό φλοιό. Ελευθερία, τυχαιότητα και ντετερμινισμός Μία πτυχή του προβλήματος αφορά τη λεγόμενη φυσιοκρατική άποψη: Η βούληση, δηλαδή η ικανότητα να λαμβάνουμε αποφάσεις για τις πράξεις μας, είναι και αυτή ένα είδος πράξης ή δράσης. Είναι μια πράξη νοητική η οποία προηγείται της φυσικής πράξης την οποία αποφασίσαμε να φέρουμε σε πέρας. Για παράδειγμα αποφασίζουμε ότι σε πέντε λεπτά θα σηκωθούμε από την καρέκλα και θα πάμε μια βόλτα. Και κατόπιν, σε πέντε λεπτά, πραγματοποιούμε αυτή την απόφαση. Όπως σημειώνει ωστόσο ο Τόμας Χομπς, οι πράξεις είναι δύο ειδών, δηλαδή ακούσιες και εκούσιες, και η βούληση καθαυτή φαίνεται να είναι, σύμφωνα με τον Χομπς, καταρχήν ακούσια"..I acknowledge this liberty, that I can do if I will, but to say, I can will if I will, I take to be an absurd speech.." , Τόμας Χομπς, The Questions Concerning Liberty, Necessity and Chance, 1656. Για παράδειγμα μπορεί να αποφασίσω (δηλαδή να έχω τη βούληση) σε πέντε λεπτά να σηκωθώ. Αλλά να αποφασίσω ότι σε πέντε λεπτά θα αποφασίσω είναι μάλλον αδύνατο. Και μολονότι, σε αυτό το απλό παράδειγμα, είναι δυνατόν να αποφασίσω ότι σε πέντε λεπτά ακριβώς θα εξετάσω τα πιθανά ενδεχόμενα (να σηκωθώ ή να μη σηκωθώ) και θα πάρω μια απόφαση, ωστόσο η απόφαση καθαυτή, η στιγμή της απόφασης, το ποια θα είναι, και ο καθοριστικός της λόγος ή κίνητρο, θεωρείται από τον Χομπς ως κάτι που είναι ακούσιο ή μη ελεγχόμενο. Ή πάντως, σε πιο σύγχρονους όρους, διαφέρει από τη λεγόμενη εκούσια ή εθελούσια δράση (voluntary action). Καταλήγοντας έτσι στη λεγόμενη φυσιοκρατική άποψη ότι ελευθερία υπάρχει, αλλά μόνο σε σχέση με τις εκούσιες πράξεις. Στις οποίες δεν περιλαμβάνεται η αρχική βούληση αλλά μόνο η εκτέλεση της φυσικής πράξης. Εκτός από το κυκλικό του πράγματος (που τελειώνει και που αρχίζει ο κύκλος απόφαση->δράση->απόφαση->..) εισάγεται έτσι και το πρόβλημα του ντετερμινισμού: η βούληση αρχικά δεν καθορίζεται από το άτομο, ωστόσο σίγουρα δεν μπορεί να είναι και τυχαία, άρα προκαθορίζεται από υλικούς ή εξωτερικούς παράγοντες. Η θέληση ως ευχή και η θέληση ως απόφαση Μια απλή και προφανής διάκριση είναι αυτή της θέλησης ως ευχής (το υποκείμενο δεν μπορεί να καθορίσει το αποτέλεσμα) και της θέλησης ως απόφασης ή προστακτικής (επιβάλει πράξη ως μέσον για επίτευξη αποτελέσματος το οποίο το υποκείμενο έχει την ικανότητα να καθορίσει ή τουλάχιστον να επηρεάσει). Για παράδειγμα μπορεί να θέλω η Ελλάδα να κατακτήσει το κύπελλο Ευρώπης στο ποδόσφαιρο, αλλά είναι σχεδόν βέβαιο ότι δεν μπορώ να έχω καμία επίδραση προς αυτό το αποτέλεσμα. Άρα δεν μπορεί να έχω τη βούληση η Ελλάδα να κατακτήσει το κύπελλο, παρά μόνο τη θέληση ως ευχή. Αυτή η διάκριση είναι σημαντική βέβαια και σε σχέση με το πρόβλημα της ελευθερίας, του αυτοκαθορισμού και του ντετερμινισμού της βούλησης. Ο αυτοκαθορισμός μπορεί να υπάρχει για τη βούληση ως προστακτική και ως απόφαση. Δηλαδή όταν υπάρχει επάρκεια ικανοτήτων και μέσων ως προς το αποτέλεσμα. Π.χ. για την επιλογή αν θα σηκωθώ να πάω μια βόλτα ή όχι, έχω την ικανότητα να πάω αν το αποφασίσω και είναι μια απλή ελεύθερη επιλογή. Και αν αυτό μπορεί να θεωρηθεί από κάποιους ως ταυτολογία ή προφανές είναι ωστόσο χρήσιμη διαπίστωση, αφού μετατοπίζει τη θέληση από το επίπεδο της ευχής και το ζήτημα των εσωτερικών ψυχολογικών ελατηρίων προς το ζήτημα της ικανότητας και επάρκειας μέσων για τον καθορισμό του επιθυμητού αποτελέσματος. Μεταξύ της περίπτωσης όπου το υποκείμενο μπορεί να καθορίσει άμεσα το αποτέλεσμα και της περίπτωσης που δεν μπορεί να έχει καμία επίδραση στο αποτέλεσμα έχουμε βέβαια ένα συνεχές φάσμα ή πλέγμα περιπτώσεων ως προς τις δυνατότητες προσδιορισμού του αποτελέσματος. Μπορεί άλλωστε να έχουμε σύγκρουση ή ευθυγράμμιση, σύμπτωση σε κάποιο κοινό τόπο ή πλήρη αντίθεση, συνέργεια ή αλληλο-ακύρωση μεταξύ των διαφορετικών επιδιώξεων διαφορετικών ατόμων και ομάδων, και το τελικό αποτέλεσμα η συνισταμένη αυτών των επιδιώξεων. Μια απλοποιημένη ίσως αλλά χρήσιμη σύνοψη είναι ότι η βούληση δεν ταυτίζεται με το «θέλω» αλλά με το «θέλω και πρέπει» ενώ η ελεύθερη θέληση με το «θέλω και μπορώ». Γλωσσική ανάλυση και λογική ανάλυση Μια άλλη εξαιρετικά σημαντική όψη του ζητήματος αφορά την καθαρά λογική και την επιστημολογική ανάλυση της έννοιας της βούλησης. Σχετίζεται με την ανάλυση των γλωσσικών προτάσεων που αφορούν σε ηθικούς και πρακτικούς κανόνες (πχ ακόμα και νομικούς κανόνες). Μια βασική λοιπόν διαπίστωση από αυτή την οπτική είναι το γεγονός ότι οι δηλώσεις που αφορούν στη βούληση είναι ουσιαστικά προστακτικές προτάσεις (όπως πχ η πρόταση «πιάσε τη μπάλα») και όχι καταφατικές προτάσεις (δηλαδή προτάσεις που αποδίδουν μια ιδιότητα σε ένα πράγμα, όπως πχ «η μπάλα είναι κόκκινη»). Αυτό κατά κάποιο τρόπο είναι στοιχειώδες και είναι ανεξάρτητο από το πρόβλημα της ασάφειας όταν η βούληση επιχειρείται να νοηθεί ως καθολική και όχι ατομική έννοια. Όπως σημειώνει άλλωστε ο Λούντβιχ Βιτγκενστάιν, οι προτάσεις του τύπου «πιάσε τη μπάλα» είναι προφανές ότι δεν επιδέχονται αληθές ή ψευδές. Άρα από τη μορφή τους και μόνο δεν επιδέχονται ούτε λογικής ούτε εμπειρικής απόδειξης ή απόρριψης. Και έχει υποστηριχθεί ότι, τουλάχιστον σε επιστημολογικό επίπεδο ή αλλιώς σε επίπεδο Μεταηθικής, υφίσταται η ίδια ακριβώς αδυναμία απόδειξης ή απόρριψης οποιουδήποτε ισχυρισμού σχετικά με το αν η βούληση οφείλει ή δεν οφείλει να στρέφεται προς το Α ή το Β αντικείμενο ή να καθορίζεται από τον Χ ή Ψ γνώμονα. Σε πρακτικό επίπεδο αντίθετα, ή αλλιώς σε επίπεδο κατασκευής μιας κάποιας πρακτικά εφαρμόσιμης κανονιστικής θεωρίας, παίρνοντας ως δεδομένο ένα κάποιο σύνολο αξιών ή ένα σύνολο από κανόνες που αποδίδουν δεοντικές ιδιότητες σε πράξεις (όπως «οφείλει» να γίνει αυτό, «απαγορεύεται» να γίνει το άλλο κ.ο.κ.) όπως δείχνουν οι R. M. Hare και G. H. Von Wright υπάρχουν σαφείς κανόνες λογικού συμπερασμού και αιτιολόγησης σχετικά με τις προτάσεις για δράσηR. M. Hare, [http://www.ditext.com/hare/lm.html The Language of Morals], 1952G. H. Von Wright, [http://www.filosofiajuridica.com.br/arquivo/arquivo_61.pdf Deontic Logic], Mind, lx, 1951. Το οποίο όμως σημαίνει ότι στο πλαίσιο της κανονιστικής θεωρίας δεν εξετάζουμε αν το αρχικό σύνολο δεοντικών ιδιοτήτων είναι καλύτερο ή σωστότερο από κάποιο άλλο, αλλά μόνο τους κανόνες συμπερασμού ως προς τη μορφή τους. Πολιτική κυρίαρχη βούληση Σύμφωνα με τον Apel Karl Otto, το πρόβλημα της μη-ύπαρξης αντικειμενικά έγκυρων όρων καθορισμού της βούλησης, καθορισμού δηλαδή του τι πρέπει, είναι το κεντρικό πρόβλημα της σύγχρονης φιλοσοφίας αλλά και της σύγχρονης πολιτικής πραγματικότητας και πρακτικής σε παγκόσμιο επίπεδο. Η απάντηση που δίνεται από τις δυτικές κοινωνίες και τη φιλελεύθερη δημοκρατία καθορίζει τη συλλογική βούληση μέσω «αποφάσεων» που λαμβάνονται με ψηφοφορία και ελεύθερες εκλογές. Ταυτόχρονα όμως, το εύρος των δυνατών εναλλακτικών επί των οποίων οι κοινωνίες καλούνται να αποφασίσουν προκαθορίζεται με βάση επιστημονικά-τεχνικά και αξιολογικά «ουδέτερα» κριτήρια. Απουσιάζει η ηθική θεμελίωση των αποφάσεων και απουσιάζει αυτός εκείνος που τελικά έχει την ευθύνη για το «που οδεύουν τα πράγματα». Οι νομικοί κανόνες αποτελούν θετικό δίκαιο, αποτέλεσμα έγκυρων διαδικασιών νομιμοποίησης χωρίς ανάγκη θεμελίωσης σε κανονιστικές ηθικές νόρμες. Η ηθική ευθύνη περιορίζεται στην ιδιωτική σφαίρα και το άθροισμα των ατομικών ελεύθερων αποφάσεων μέσω της ψήφου είναι εντελώς απο-συνδεδεμένο από τη δυνατότητα ύπαρξης καθολικών ηθικών κανόνων συλλογικότητας και αλληλεγγύης.Apel Karl Otto, The a priori of the communication community, in Karl-Otto Apel, Selected Essays, Vol. 2, 1996. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ελεύθερη Βούληση *Θεώρημα Ελεύθερης Βούλησης * νούς * εγκέφαλος Βιβλιογραφία *Thomas Pink, Free Will, A Very Short Introduction, 2004 *Joseph Raz, Practical Reason and Norms, 1999 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Νοητικές Λειτουργίες